Não sei viver sem ter você
by Thati Gilmore
Summary: Sonffic baseada na musica não sei viver sem ter você, romance entre saori e seiya que após uma briga "infantil" percebem o quanto se amam:Meu presente de aniversário pra Pri Gilmore


**_Song não sei viver sem ter você._**

**Por: Thatipertynix** ou **Thati Gilmore **_(O que preferirem)_

Era noite na cidade de Tókio onde todos se preparavam para o festival que haveria dali a duas semanas,todos envolvidos em seus preparativos,inclusive Seiya e os outros que estavam ligeiramente empolgados com a idéia, Saori também estava trabalhando nos preparativos para o festival, e pela primeira vez estava fazendo as coisas pessoalmente e não por um representante, a amiguinha de Seiya também estava trabalhando naquela área e como já era de se esperar brigavam a cada hora que se viam não importando por qual motivo fosse, já era um motivo!

- Não Mino! EU JÁ DISSE !

- e você la diz alguma coisa Saori!

De longe os rapazes ouviam a discussão das garotas.

- Nossa!Tinha que ser a Mino para ter coragem de arranjar briga com a Saori! Não é para menos que ela seja amiga do Seiya- comentava Hioga abismado com aquilo.

- ei não começa não ta! Eu estou quieto dessa vez-defendia- se Seiya.

- Acho melhor você ir la acalma- lãs Seiya ou as coisas vão acabar piorando e muito-avisava o dragão.

- Ta legal eu vou la ver qual é o problema dessas duas agora-diz ele já indo até elas.

- Ta legal! Qual é o problema de vocês duas agora!

- Nada é só que essa mal educada além de querer fazer tudo do jeito dela ainda vem me criticar e me xingar!

- eu só estava te defendendo Seiya!

- Como assim me defendendo da Saori!

É simples Seiya,ela é uma aproveitadora,fica cheia de graça com você mas quando você não esta por perto ela vive dizendo que você é um inútil , imprestável e eu não posso permitir isso! Você é meu amigo!

- Ah! Eu falo mal do Seiya! Olha eu acho que você precisa De um exame de audição!

- Hum! Se eu preciso de um exame de audição você precisa e urgentemente é de remédio para memória!

- Como assim! Remédio para memória!

- Ora essa! Não me diga que você já esqueceu tudo aquilo que disse! Pois fique sabendo que eu conheço gente do seu tipo e sabia que um dia suas palavras me seriam úteis, fique sabendo que eu tenho tudo bem gravado!

A mosca- morta (Mino) abriu sua bolsa e pegou um pequeno gravador de dentro dela (N A : Desde quando ela tem dinheiro para comprar bolsa e gravador?)

- Eis aqui a minha prova – diz Mino fazendo que Saori e Seiya olhassem para o aparelho em suas mãos- agora em fim eu provarei o quão falsa você realmente é Saori!

"_- Ai Saori agora falando serio-dizia uma voz feminina vinda do aparelho._

_- Mas é serio!Eu não sinto absolutamente nada pelo Seiya!entenderam? NADA! Apenas sou grata a ele pelas vezes em que ele salvou a minha vida e é só isso,essa é a nossa relação!Sem nenhuma fragmentaçãozinha só se quer a mais!_

Era a voz de Saori sem duvida alguma,Seiya seria capaz de reconhece- la em qualquer lugar.

- Bom eu acho que esta tudo mais do que esclarecido e comprovado você não acha Saori-fala Mino com cinismo e um olhar provocativo.

O que? O que significava aquilo? Seiya queria saber, era tudo que ele mais queria saber naquele momento, mal podia ou muito menos queria acreditar que Saori dissera realmente aquelas coisas, ele a amava e muito, seria capaz de dar a própria vida se fosse para que Saori ficasse mais feliz porem ouvir aquelas palavras mexeu com ele,causando uma sensação de aperto em seu peito como se o estivessem perfurando.

- Espera Seiya eu posso explicar- diz Saori um tanto quanto nervosa em meio aquela situação ainda mais ao ver que Seiya mantinha nítida em sua expressão que não gostara nada do que ouvira.

Por que Saori-diz Seiya embravecido- Por um acaso é mentira?

Ela ficou um tanto assustada pois o rapaz nunca havia gritado com ela antes,alem do mais vestia uma cara mista de ódio e desgosto, por isso achou melhor ficar quieta.

- E então? Você vai negar?Vai mentir de novo-ele prossegue.

- Seiya por favor não fale assim comigo- algumas lagrimas brotaram no rosto da garota- me machuca, olha se vc deixar eu posso explicar Seiya e...

- Já chega Saori! Eu não quero suas explicações e nem as suas mentiras absurdas!

- Mas...

- Nada de mas Saori, eu não quero ouvi- la!

- ...

- Alias, eu não quero ouvi- la, toca- la ou muito menos se quer vê- la!

Após dizer isso Seiya afastou- se dali rapidamente e Mino foi para outro lugar como sempre para estressar outra pessoa, e segundos depois lagrimas e mais lagrimas começaram a molhar seu rosto nitidamente triste, não era mentira que Saori havia realmente dito aquilo, mas Seiya poderia ter dado- lhe almenos uma chance de explicar por que tão pouco era verdade o que ela tinha dito, na verdade ela amava Seiya mais que tudo com todas as suas forças.

Era até entendível o que Seiya fizera, de brigar com Saori, dizer que não queria vê- la ou se quer te- la deixado explicar, a dor que ele sentia era muito forte e ele o melhor dos motivos para agir assim...E Saori cumpriu o desejo de Seiya, apesar da dor que sentia a cada dia ela nunca mais o vira ou tivera noticias dele, assim como ele tinha lhe pedido, já fazia uma semana que eles estavam sem ter noticias mas para ambos aqueles sete dias mais pareciam uma eternidade...

**Não há mais desculpas**

**Você vai ter que me entender**

**Quando olhar para trás**

**Procurando e não me ver**

Ambos estavam mortos de saudade um do outro mas nenhum teria capacidade para falar com o outro pelo menos não ainda, Seiya começou a namorar Mino, sabia que simplesmente não sentia nada por ela alem de amizade mas a garota demonstrara ama- lo diversas vezes, ele não iria tentar conversar e acertar as coisas com Saori,seu orgulho não permitia que fizesse isso, ele decidiu tentar refazer sua vida, já Saori também não iria falar com Seiya mas não por orgulho, e sim por medo da reação que ele pudesse ter ao vê- la, decidiu viajar, começou a aceitar os convites para sair que Julian fazia a ela para tentar esquecer Seiya... Mas no fim nada dava certo Seiya pensava apenas em Saori e Saori em Seiya...

- O que foi Seiya pergunta Mino.

- An? Nada não Mino.

Ela passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dele puxando- o para um beijo, ele aceitou mas em sua mente via Saori, quando terminaram, ele sussurrou o nome de sua verdadeira amada perto de Mino, ela ouviu mas não comentou nada afinal tinha medo do que fosse acontecer ele sabia que ainda amava Saori mas preferia deixar que o tempo apagasse seus sentimentos.

- Saori minha querida você esta estranha hoje, o que houve?

- Nada Julian é impressão sua- diz ela para seu "ficante" afinal não queria iludir os sentimentos do milionário à toa...

- Você esta pensando nele não esta?

- O que?

- Esta pensando em Seiya?

- Ahhh, não exatamente, eu tomei uma decisão e seguirei firme com ela.

- E qual foi?

- Vou esquecer da existência do Seiya custe o que custar, com o tempo esquecerei que um dia o amei...

**Chegou a hora de recomeçar**

**Ter cada coisa em seu lugar**

**Tentar viver sem recordar jamais**

**E se a saudade me deixar falhar**

**Deixar o tempo tentar te apagar**

Mais duas semanas se passaram...

Não dava mais, era impossível as coisas continuarem assim, nenhum deles conseguira parar de pensar no outro por um segundo só que fosse, mas será que um deles teria coragem suficiente para tentar conversar e ver o que podia ser feito naquela situação? As coisas já não corriam como eles esperavam, eles precisavam um do outro para viver...

- Mino... – Seiya começou a dizer.

- o que foi Seiya-dizia Mino contente imaginando que Seiya a pediria em casamento.

- Eu acho, que – ele estava receoso a terminar de dizer...

- Fala logo Seiya-pedia a garota com um sorriso.

- Nós devemos terminar-Diz tudo de uma vez para que não acabasse perdendo a pouca coragem que lhe restava

- Mas Seiya...-diz espantada.

- Sinto muito Mino eu tentei juro que fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance mas é impossível continuarmos com essa farsa, eu não te amo e acho que nem o tempo me fará te amar!

- Olha Seiya, eu percebi que você não esqueceu da Saori, o tempo todo eu sabia disso mas eu te amo, fica comigo Seiya eu te imploro!Pelo menos até você ter certeza de "reatar" com a Saori por favor!

- Tudo bem mas... que fique claro que eu não te amo e sim a Saori!

- Tudo bem, eu já sabia mesmo!

E assim ficaram as coisas, Seiya continuou com a farsa que tinha com Mino, anoiteceu e ele não conseguiu dormir, mais duas semanas e seria um mês sem saber nada de Saori, ele a amava e isso era mais forte que seu orgulho, ele estava disposto a tentar de novo, passou o resto do tempo imaginando como falaria com Saori, quando deu duas da manha ele tomou uma decisão, iria falar com Saori, tentar acertar as coisas, queria ouvir sua voz doce o mais rápido possível ou acabaria morrendo! Não era louco o suficiente para ir até a mansão falar pessoalmente com ela, alem de que ela poderia não estar em casa... Decidiu ligar para ela abriu sua agenda e viu seu telefone ainda hesitou um pouco mas logo tomou coragem e discou o numero, precisava ouvir a voz dela nem que fosse só por um segundo...

No quarto, deitada em sua cama apesar de não ter sono algum, Saori ouviu seu celular tocar, abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha que ficava ali de seu lado, abriu- o viu o numero de telefone que era e também o nome de Seiya em baixo, ela queria atender queria ouvir o que ele queria com ela a essa hora mas tinha medo de que fosse algo ruim,pois, naquele mesmo dia ela havia falado com Mino que mencionara a chance de Seiya pedi- la em casamento,por isso tinha um medo inexplicável de tão forte de atender aquele telefone, por isso o deixou ali tocando sozinho...

Seiya então desistiu, já esperava por isso... Ele imaginava que isso fosse acontecer e que era um idiota por ter pensado um dia que Saori poderia amá- lo...

**Te ligar de madrugada sem saber o que dizer**

**Esperando ouvir sua voz**

**E você nem me atender**

**Nem ao menos para dizer**

**Que não vai voltar**

**Não vai tentar me entender**

**Que eu não fui nada para você**

**Que eu deveria te deixar em paz**

"Droga!Eu sou um idiota mesmo! Depois do que eu disse ela ainda fico pensando que ela vai querer falar comigo!"

Enquanto na mansão Saori continuava sem sono, agora depois de saber que Seiya tentara falar com ela menos ainda!

"_O que será que teria acontecido se eu tivesse atendido ao telefone?O que Seiya queria me dizer? Será que era algo importante?Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa! Não, se fosse isso ele ligaria direto ao telefone depois! Mas... e se ele por acaso quisesse falar comigo sobre algo importante?"_ Perguntava- se Saori "_Ai Saori! Já chega! Pare já de pensar nessas bobagens que você sabe que não vão acontecer! ele mesmo disse e com todas as letras que não desejava vê- la nunca mais!"_ Dizia ela a si própria culpando- se e imaginando o que teria acontecido se tivesse atendido Seiya...

Mais duas semanas se passaram e a distancia entre Saori e Seiya já dava sinais extremamente preocupantes para todos...

O festival já havia passado, Saori esperava antigamente que Seiya a convidasse para ir com ele mas depois da briga que tiveram se desiludiu, ela que estava super empolgada com a idéia de ir ao festival se quer apareceu por la...

Saori estava doente! Em estado critico e sua a sua doença era a pior de todas... Um amor não correspondido!

Ao menos ela imaginava não correspondido, e dor que sentia era muito forte, não ver Seiya, não saber dele, viver como se ele não existisse no mesmo mundo que ela estava sendo mesmo insuportável!Ela já não estava mais resistindo, Seiya era tudo o que Saori poderia querer!Ela o amava com todas as suas forças, ele era sem duvida alguma a sua razão de viver e ela sabia bem disso...

Ela chegara até mesmo ao ponto de sair com outros homens na esperança de esquecer Seiya nem mesmo que por um dia ou uma só noite que fosse mas era pior ainda, a cada encontro que ela tinha com cada homem diferente ela se lembrava de Seiya, queria estar saindo com ele e /n com outro homem, todas as noites e dias eram piores para Saori, ela estava desesperada precisava de Seiya, quanto mais ela saia com diferentes homens maior era a vontade que sentia de sair com Seiya,mas do jeito que as coisas estavam entre eles ela não imaginava que fosse acontecer.

Seiya tinha tanta coisa em comum com Saori! Ate mesmo suas doenças eram similares e pelo mesmo motivo, ele jamais tivera certeza de que um dia teria Saori para ele, mas queria ao menos batalhar e se possível vencer a guerra ficando com ela! Seiya também estava em um estado deprimente!Qualquer um que ouvisse sacaria na hora que ele estava sofrendo muito... ele não sabia por mais quanto tempo resistiria a triste e solitária vida sem sua amada Saori por perto...

**Eu já não sei mais**

**Não sei viver sem ter você**

**Hoje eu queria te esquecer**

**Mas quanto mais eu tento mais eu lembro**

**Não sei viver sem ter você**

**Não sei viver sem ter você**

- Ei Saori por que você não vai falar com o Seiya?Dai você já tira a duvida do que ele queria essa noite com você e aproveita para ver se tem chance de vocês ficarem juntos! Mesmo que seja só uma amizade você pode ir avançando aos poucos...O Seiya ainda gosta e se preocupa com você com a mesma intensidade de antes da briga!

- Ele tem namorada agora Shiryu!

- O que-pergunta o amigo espantado.

É isso mesmo que você ouviu Shiryu, ele esta namorando a menininha do orfanato!

- Mas como? ele não me disse nada!Ou melhor ele me disse sim! Me disse que terminou com ela por que finalmente tinha se dado conta que não deu certo e que não havia nada alem de uma amizade entre eles!

- Mas não é verdade! Depois do que aconteceu eu passei a conversar normalmente com aquela menina, para tentar me reaproximar de Seiya mas ela disse que estava entusiasmada com o namoro e que provavelmente não demoraria a Seiya pedi- la em casamento!

- Eu sinto muito Saori, eu não fazia idéia de nada disso...

- Por que você acha que eu apesar de toda a dor que eu sinto não quero vê- lo?Foi horrível para mim o dia em que Seiya e eu brigamos, Ele nem se quer me deixou tentar explicar as coisas para ele!Alem do mais acredito que se ele estivesse interessado em uma amizade só que fosse teria vindo me procurar!Foi difícil para mim esse mês sem ele Shiryu, eu sinto muita a falta dele ao meu lado, mas a pior de todas as coisas foi saber que ele agora estava namorando outra, ele recomeçou uma vida Shiryu, uma vida sem mim, me ignorando, fingindo que eu não existo,e eu acho que deveria fazer o mesmo!Recomeçar sem medo do que possa vier a acontecer, esquecer que um dia eu conheci Seiya ogawara!

- Bom Saori, eu sinto muito...

- Obrigada Shiryu,você é um grande amigo eu lhe agradeço por tudo.

- Não agradeça,você é minha amiga,eu só espero que você saiba esteja ciente das suas atitudes, decisões e o que elas podem causar.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso Shiryu por que eu sei.

- Tchau então Saori...

- Tchau...

Minutos depois na casa de Seiya.

- Mas por que você não vai la e tenta falar com ela Seiya!

- Já te disse cara! Ela não me quer não ta nem ai preá mim!

- Vocês são inexplicáveis e se querem saber tem muito em comum!Até ambos os pensamentos são iguais!Tudo o que ela diz você repete feito um papagaio!Eu só te digo uma coisa Seiya!E não encare pelo lado mau é apenas um conselho!

- E qual é?

- Vai atrás dela e vai rápido ou pode acabar perdendo ela para sempre Seiya

- Como assim?

- Você é burro,cego ou o que? Ela ta muito mal Seiya!sente muito a sua falta!

- Por que eu deveria acreditar?Eu liguei para ela ontem e ela não quis me atender!

- Ela ficou com medo de atender Seiya!

- Como? Como é que você sabe tanto e tem essa certeza toda?

- Eu falar com ela antes de vir conversar com você!

- E por que você ta tão preocupado que vá atrás dela agora!

- Por que eu sei que você ama e ela também te ama!Como é que vocês podem ser tão cegos?

- A cara sem essa não vai dar certo entra a gente!

- Você por acaso já tentou?

- Não mas eu sei das coisas.

- Se você não for atrás dela agora Seiya pode acabar perdendo ela para sempre!Ela esta muito abatida alem de magoada com você, ela me disse até que se as coisas não se ajeitarem logo ela mb terá outra opção a não ser esquecer de você e para isso ela esta disposta a aceitar viver com o sollo em um outro país e quanto mais longe do Japão melhor...Agora eu já vou indo Seiya eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver mas pense no que eu te disse...

Aquelas ultimas palavras, na verdade a ultima frase dita por Shiryu mexeu com Seiya, será mesmo que podia ser verdade? Eles ainda tinham alguma chance ou futuro juntos?

Mas se ela realmente o amava por que iria ficar com outro?Seiya não queria e nem entendia aquilo, enquanto ele estava "mergulhado" em pensamentos na mansão kido a história se complicava...

- Juliané difícil para mim mas já não posso e nem se quer agüento, não tenho uma outra opção a não ser recomeçar minha vida desde o principio...

- Saori... eu não estou conseguindo entender!

- Decidi aceitar ser a sua namorada para começar de novo e desta vez sem Seiya...

- Mas meu amor isso é maravilhoso!Porém eu terei que passar uma temporada em outro país e..

- Isso é perfeito!Eu vou com você tudo bem?

É claro que não tem nenhum problema!Vou provar que posso te fazer a mulher mais feliz da Terra.

Nisso ele lentamente se aproximou de Saori e a beijou, ela não queria beija- lo, seu desejo era que Seiya estivesse ali, mas ela também não recusou, por que agora Julian era seu namorado e aquilo era algo normal.

Ainda enquanto eles se beijavam Seiya abriu a porta da mansão e os viu juntos, Julian e Saori se beijando!

A garota notara a presença dele mas achou que seria melhor para ela mesma se o ignorasse, não demorou muito e ele foi embora.

- Meu amor eu preciso ir agora pois tenho algumas coisas para resolver...

- Tudo bem Julian...

- Tchau...

- Tchau Julian...

Assim que Julian saiu de la Saori já não agüentando mais, subiu correndo a escada, entrou feito um relâmpago em seu quarto, trancou a porta e encostou- se na mesma começando a chorar descompassadamente, aquela experiência tinha sido horrível!Ela não amava Julian, nunca o amara!E agora o havia beijado, e exatamente nessa hora chega Seiya e vê tudo!Era difícil de mais para ela...

seiya em seu apartamento mal podia acreditar na cena que a pouco vira! Imaginava e ao mesmo tempo queria que tudo o que ele viu e passou nesse ultimo mês fosse uma ilusão um sonho, ou melhor o pior de seus pesadelos, mas ele sabia que no fundo no fundo era a dura realidade...

**É difícil de aceitar**

**Recomeçar do zero**

**Levantar e caminhar**

**Perceber quem se ama**

**Já não se importa com você**

**E acordar sozinho ouvindo o som da sua TV**

"_Droga! E tudo por que eu sou um idiota! Talvez as coisas nesse momento fossem diferentes se eu a tivesse deixado explicar como ela pedira, mas o imbecil aqui tinha que por o orgulho a cima de tudo!"_ Pensava Seiya, que ao ver a mulher que ama nos braços de outro sentia- se o maior fracassado do planeta_! "Mas talvez seja melhor assim, ela reconstrói a vida dela e eu a minha, já tardei muito isso era de se esperar, eu fui um grosso e idiota! Nem ao menos dei a ela uma chance! Eu tentei mas não consegui recomeçar sem ela,não sei o que ela esta sentindo mas parece estar bem e feliz com ele, e sinceramente tudo o que eu quero é vê- la feliz,como ela deve ser,e se ela estiver e for mais feliz com Julian do que comigo, eu respeitarei as vontades dela, vai ser bem melhor assim para nós dois..."_

Em sua casa Saori continuava a chorar, menos porém ainda chorava e lembrava- se daquela cena. _"Seiya por que? Por que você agiu tão normalmente? Você realmente não sente mais nada por mim?Eu te quero Seiya, se você tivesse me dado apenas um sinal de tristeza ou desconforto em ter me visto com Julian eu me atiraria em seus braços e diria- lhe toda a verdade, que o que eu disse aquele dia era para me defender da mídia,que eu na verdade te amo mais que tudo! Mas você não fez nada! Não demonstrou sentimento algum, talvez você esteja mais feliz agora do que antes, e acho que não tenho direito de tirar a sua felicidade, por isso farei de tudo para esquece- lo, pois será melhor para nós ..."_

**Chegou à hora de recomeçar**

**Acreditar...**

**Que pode ser ...**

**Melhor assim...**

**Tentar crescer**

**Seje feliz te deixarei para depois**

**A cada dia que eu morrer espero que você morra pois**

À noite Seiya queria falar com Saori, saber o que estava realmente acontecendo, ligou de novo mas novamente ninguém atendeu então ele pensou _"Bom, ela deve estar ocupada com Julian, e se é isso que ela quer eu a deixarei viver em paz, sumirei de sua vida, que será melhor para ambos"_

**Se eu ligar de madrugada sem saber o que dizer**

**Esperando ouvir sua voz e você nem me atenbder**

**nem ao menos para dizer**

**Que não vai voltar**

**Não vai tentar me entender**

**Que eu não fui nada para você**

**Que eu deveria te deixar em paz**

Saori estava saindo do banho quando viu a mensagem de chamada não atendida em seu celular, ao verificar percebeu que era o numero de Seiya, ele já estava ligando para ela pela segunda vez, o que será que ele queria? Bom se ligara foi pelo fato lógico de que queria falar com ela, e ela também precisava falar com, precisava abrir o jogo com ele honestamente, ver no que dava, ou acabaria mordendo com a santa duvida: saber se Seiya sentia algo por Ela ou não! Já passara da hora de eles terem uma conversa seria sobre se próprios, ela decidiu ir visita- lo, mas sem aviso prévio, iria vê- lo agora mesmo!já m podia mais agüentar, abriu o armário e pois o primeiro vestido que saiu!

Após uma hora já estava pronta (Ela é um milhão de vezes mais rápida que eu para se arrumar!) Ela estava com um vestido preto, bem justo ao corpo que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos... Como sempre estava com os cabelos soltos, uma sandália também preta com detalhe em cor prata bem discreto, ela precisava de qualquer jeito ir falar com ele, sua vida perdera todo o sentido...

Em casa Seiya tentava entender o por que de Saori ter escolhido a Julian, ela nunca tinha demonstrado se quer algum carinho por ele e agora... isso!Ele estava confuso com aquilo tudo quando de repente ouve tocar a campainha... Vai até a porta e pergunta quem é ouve apenas uma fraca, temerosa porém muito doce voz dizendo "_sou eu Seiya"_ Ele rapidamente percebeu que se tratava de Saori, mas o que ela poderia querer com ele? Ainda mais às onze horas, sendo que ele havia ligado para ela que se quer o atendeu? Ele de maneira BEM lenta abre a porta e pede que a garota entre, na hora ele imaginou que ela estivesse louca ou querendo se matar, estava começando a nevar e ela sem sequer uma blusa! Mas não disse nada assim que ela entrou ele fechou a porta foi até seu quarto e voltou com um casaco nas mãos.

- Seiya eu...-Ela começou.

- Tome coloque isto você deve estar com frio- diz entregando- lhe o casaco- Desse jeito vai ficar doente- ele falava com ela mas se quer olhava em seus olhos...

- Obrigada... Você me ligou não é?

É liguei sim mas você não me atendeu...

- Eu sinto muito, estava terminando de ver uns papéis da fundação e depois fui direto tomas banho, quando voltei pro meu quarto que eu vi que você tinha me ligado...

- Uhm...

- E... O que você queria?

- Sei la! Conversar com você, falar...

- Bom Seiya... Agora eu estou aqui e você pode me dizer o que queria...

- Bom Saori... O caso é que eu acho que o que esta acontecendo entre nós não está certo!

- Como assim Seiya eu não estou te entendendo!

- Bom Saori... O fato na verdade é que... Eu estou com saudades de você, da sua presença, seu sorriso e principalmente da sua companhia Saori! Mas foi preciso todo esse tempo para que eu finalmente me desse conta de quais são os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você! Só assim e só agora eu conclui quais são eles na realidade.

- Uhn...

- ...

- E... quais seriam eles-perguntou ela olhando nos olhos dele.

Mas Seiya não respondeu, eles ficaram um bom tempo sem falar nada, olhando apenas nos olhos um do outro, sem que percebessem foram aproximando- se lentamente e a cada vez mais... Logo Seiya envolveu carinhosamente a cintura da garota aproximando seu rosto do dela sem que ao menos ele percebesse, ela também após receber o toque de Seiya já não tinha mais controle de si própria, agora seria o que deus quisesse, sem mais rodeios Seiya puxou- a para um beijo calmo e muito tímido no inicio mas que logo assumiu forma selvagem, fazendo com que se beijassem de maneira intensa e muito apaixonada também, aquele beijo causava uma sensação boa em ambos, eles mal sabiam o que estavam fazendo, não tinham domínio de si próprios nem de suas mentes, quem os comandava naquele momento era a paixão que por tanto tempo ficou adormecida e escondida nesses corações, entre pausas e selinhos mal se davam, conta do que estava acontecendo, não queriam mais parar queriam estar assim juntos sem medo de nada e nem ninguém até que sem fôlego algum por causa do beijo eles foram obrigados a parar.

- Amor, desejo e paixão Saori... Esses são os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você.

A garota fica com o rosto corado mas nada responde, aquelas palavras que ela sempre sonhara ouvir eram tão boas ela não tinha o que dizer...

- Saori- Ele chama o nome dela calma e docemente, para mais um beijo que ela naturalmente não recusa, eles se abraçam em meio ao beijo e quando pararam continuaram assim- Eu te amo- termina ele do mesmo jeito que começou... E da um selinho na garota que finalmente desperta de seu transe e de súbito se separa dele.

- Seiya isso não esta certo!

- Seiya se assusta com a afirmação dela.

- Como assim Saori? Como não está certo?

- Não está certo Seiya por que você tem uma namorada!

- O que? Quem te disse que eu tenho namorada!

- Todos sabem que a Mino é sua namorada Seiya!

- Esta enganada... A Mino não é minha namorada ela foi, e não me orgulho muito de dizer que nunca senti nada por ela, mas foi um jeito que arranjei para tentar te esquecer mas foi impossível afinal para te esquecer eu terias que lembrar que preciso te esquecer...

- Isso ficou meio estranho Seiya...

É eu sei Saori mas o que importa é que a Mino não é mais minha namorada.

- Uhm...

- Mas você pode ser se quiser. E então? Você aceita essa "difícil" tarefa?

- Aceito Seiya, com todo o prazer do mundo- ele sorri- A vida é ruim e difícil de mais sem você comigo Seiya, hoje é impossível para eu viver sem ter você por perto...

**Eu já não sei mais**

**Não sei viver sem ter você**

**Hoje eu queria te esquecer**

**Mas quanto mais eu tento mais eu lembro...**

**Não sei viver sem ter você**

**Não sei viver sem ter você**

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso de você amor, por que sem você a vida para mim já não tem mais nem um sentido se quer...

- _I love you Seiya _(Eu te amo Seiya)

_- I love you tôo _(Eu também te amo)

_- Thanks for give- me your love _(Obrigada por me dar o seu amor)

- Eu adoraria poder te responder meu anjo mas não faço idéia do que você acaba de me dizer!

- Obrigada por me dar o seu amor Seiya – diz com voz suave

- Obrigado a você por me amar, eu sinto que já não poderia mais viver sem sentir seu perfume e seu calor.

- Para mim as coisas seriam piores, eu teria que renascer, só assim para sobreviver sem você amor.

- Agora você já não precisa mais se preocupar com isso pois eu estou aqui com você e ficaremos sempre juntos...

- Isso é muito bom, eu teria que reaprender a viver para ficar sem você e isso é impossível!

**Preciso reaprender a viver**

**Para esquecer**

**Para te esquecer**

**Para te esquecer**

- Agora nada e nem ninguém vai nos separar Saori... Eu juro isso para você.

- Seiya, agora não preciso mais me preocupar em tentar te esquecer, por que ,melhor que tentar deixar de lado um sentimento é vive- lo intensamente, sem ter medo do que possa vir amanha...

- Minha namorada filosófica, ahahha, eu gostei disso, eu te amo.

E beijaram- se novamente, sem ter medo e nem pressa de acabar afinal eles sabiam que estavam juntos e amavam um ao outro, e que por causa desse maravilhoso sentimento que é o amor estariam para sempre juntos sem que ninguém pudesse fazer mal a eles nem agora e nem nunca.

**- Fim- **

**Oieeee**

**Como vão pessoas? Tudo bem? Espero que sim, bom essa é a primeira song que eu escrevi na minha vida! Esepro que tenham gostado pois eu dei tudo de mim nela e tomara que tenha atingido um bom ponto com ela**

**Bom muitos beijinhos à todos que leram e por favor deixem seus reviws sejam o que forem: elogios ou criticas, uma palavra ou um texto!**


End file.
